warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Quick Water
|pastaffie = Ancient Tribe, Rogue |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Ancient: Rogue: |namesl = Quick Water Quick Water |familyl = None known |familyt = * |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = The Sun Trail, Thunder Rising, The First Battle |deadbooks = ''None}} Quick Water is a gray-and-white she-cat with a small frame. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The Sun Trail :As Moon Shadow speaks that they should move just as soon as they've eaten, Gray Wing spots Quick Water and Jackdaw's Cry toiling up the slope, as they drag a snow hare between them. They reach the group and drop their prey, and Shaded Moss compliments that it was a great catch.While the traveling cats pad over to a tree, Quick Water and Cloud Spots, farther back in the line, are reserved and alert. When the group stops to eat and lie on the rocks around a pool, Quick Water calls over to Turtle Tail. She then points to a turtle basking in a sunbeam on the opposite side of the pool, and jokes that she has found her natural home there. Turtle Tail flicks Quick Water with her paw, and asks her if her home was anywhere where it was raining. Quick Water, while keeping watch at the edge of an overhang, glances over her shoulder, and states that the eagles were out there. She adds that they knew they were there, and they seemed to be prepared to wait all day. :Clear Sky later says he believes that four cats could bring down one eagle, including himself, Tall Shadow, Quick Water and Jackdaw's Cry, whom he each glances at. He states that they could all jump high, and that together they had the strength to pull down a bird. Tall Shadow later calls out to the group that she could see the way out of the mountains. Turtle Tail exclaims that they were almost there, and Quick Water asks what was it like. When Gray Wing spots a squirrel swarming upward a tree, he launches himself towards it, but Quick Water is faster than him, and flashes past him. She claws her way up the tree after the squirrel as it tries to escape along a branches. Grabbing it, she kills it with a quick bite to its neck, and exclaims that it was great. She then drops her prey to the ground, and jumps down after it. She adds that they haven't left the mountains, yet there was already prey. :As the traveling cats cross the river, Quick Water is one of the final cats to cross, taking a long time as she braces herself for each leap and flinches if the smallest drop of water splashes up onto her fur. Halfway across, she halts on a flat rock, and complains that she didn't like the water lapping over her paws. Moon Shadow yowls back unsympathetically not to stand there. Quick Water hisses back angrily, and jumps for the next rock without sizing the leap. Gray Wing winces as she lands badly, and her paws scrabble against the wet stone. A heartbeat later, she lets out a terrified screech as she falls into the water, and thrashes frantically. Gray Wing looks around for a branch to help her out, but there is nothing in sight. Before any cat reacts, Falling Feather leaps from the bank and paddles over to Quick Water. It is noted that although she has no grace in her swimming, she was confident and fast, and catches up with Quick Water as she begins to sink. :While she holds her head high out of the water, Falling Feather grabs Quick Water by the scruff of her neck. Although Quick Water is much bigger than her, Falling Feather manages to flounder towards the opposite bank, and pushes her in front of her. Gray Wing and Shaded Moss crouch on the bank as they approach, and reach down to haul Quick Water to safety. After both cats arrive onto shore, Hawk Swoop points out that most cats didn't jump into rivers. Quick Water, lying on the bank while shivering and coughing up water, gasps that she was sorry, and states that she was stupid, and put Falling Feather into danger. Turtle Tail comforts her by stating that everything was okay now, and bends to dry her fur with strong licks. Cloud Spots and Gray Wing join her to get Quick Water's fur dry again. She grumbles that her fur was cold, and that no cat should have to get that wet. Jagged Peak pads alongside Gray Wing, and says that Quick Water should change her name to No Water. :After they set out after drinking from the river, Quick Water pads along briskly. It is noted that she found time to groom herself, and looks recovered from her prior fall into the river. Gray Wing quickens his pace to walk alongside Quick Water, and asks her if she was okay. Quick Water replies that she was fine, and gives her chest fur a couple of embarrassed licks. She adds that she still felt stupid for falling off the rock. Gray Wing tells her not to worry about it, stating that they at least found out that Falling Feather didn't mind swimming. He notes that it could be useful at some point. :When the traveling cats come across a thunderpath, Quick Water and Cloud Spots appear and stand by the side of the black stone. Clear Sky tells them to come on, and the two race across safely. After Shattered Ice complains about the conditions, Quick Water agrees, asking how could they hunt birds if they couldn't see the sky. Moon Shadow scolds them, telling them to stop behaving like kits. As a cold drizzle starts to fall and soak the cats' fur as they stand under the outlying trees, Quick Water complains that it was worse than snow. When Gray Wing offers to join Rainswept Flower on the first watch, Quick Water protests that she was hungry, and pads into the den. She asks if they were to hunt before they slept. When the traveling cats reach the edge of the Twolegplace, Quick Water, disappointed, comments that they weren't as big as the mountains. Upon seeing the marsh at the bottom of the slope, Quick Water protests that they couldn't go that way, and stares down into the dip with a look of disgust on her face. She complains that they would get their paws wet. Shaded Moss decides that they have to, and when Quick Water opens her jaws to argue, he adds that wet paws wouldn't kill any cat. As the cats move farther into the marsh, she mutters under her breath as she flounders from tussock to tussock. :When the traveling cats settle in a den, Quick Water notes that it was warm and dry in there. Later, Hawk Swoop's leg comes out of the joint at the shoulder, as explained by Cloud Spots, Quick Water, horrified, asks if she would be stuck like that. Cloud Spots tells her that she wouldn't, and states that he once watched Quiet Rain treat one of the elders for that after they slipped off a rock. Quick Water then complains that she was freezing, stating that they were all getting soaked out there. Shaded Moss gives her a stern look, and tells her that she could go back into the shelter with the sheep in she liked. Quick Water scuffles to her forepaws, embarrassed, and then replies that she supposed out there wasn't so bad. As Dappled Pelt gives Falling Feather another fishing lesson, Quick Water tells them to watch it, and leaps out of the way. She adds that some of them didn't want to be fish. :She exclaims that there was another Thunderpath on their way. Quick Water is later mentioned along with Tall Shadow, Cloud Spots, and Jackdaw's Cry to follow Clear Sky. After a blue monster passes, she and the others spring forward and race across it, and their paws barely skim the surface. They manage to to reach the other side with heartbeats to spare before the next monster appears. When Jagged Peak apologizes to Clear Sky, Gray Wing states that it was his fault. Before Clear Sky can reply, Quick Water pushes her way forward, and tells him to calm down, stating that it was a scary moment for all of them. She bends over Jagged Peak, and gives his head fur a couple of quick licks, and tells him to walk with her for a bit. He struggles to his paws, and then gives her a grateful glance. She, Jagged Peak, and Shattered Ice jump up to join Clear Sky and Moon Shadow on a hunt, and after a moment's hesitation, Tall Shadow gives a mrrow of agreement, and wishes them luck. :It is noted that she was one of the cats who voted to move to the trees, along with Moon Shadow, Clear Sky, and Falling Feather. Quick Water, while trying to sound cheerful, tells them that they wouldn't be far away, stating that their paths would cross again. When Jackdaw's Cry tells Falling Feather that she would be back when she missed the taste of rabbit or the feeling of wind in her fur, Quick Water adds that when it rains, with amusement in her voice, that then they would be sheltering under the trees. Quick Water then leaves, beginning to climb the slope out of the hollow. :When Gray Wing comes to visit, Quick Water and Falling Feather poke their heads out from the fern. They both greet him as they emerge into the open. Quick Water tells them that she was glad he came to visit, and states that they were settling in well, adding that they had made nests of twigs lined with moss, and they had already scared off a couple of nosy cats. She finishes, saying that she would never let them use her nest. During Gray Wing's second visit to Clear Sky, Quick Water is seen sitting beside the pool with Falling Feather and Petal. Thunder Rising :During the forest fire, Gray Wing spots Quick Water and Falling Feather on the edge of panic. After the fire, Falling Feather and Quick Water are noted to stay with the forest cats. As they prepare Thunder to leave, it is noted that Petal, Quick Water, and Shattered Ice report that bright-pelted Twolegs had ended the fire. When wondering about the possibility of being given more responsibilities, Petal notes that Quick Water was with Clear Sky from the start, but refers to Quick Water as a scaredy-mouse, as she was moaning about getting her paws wet. When Clear Sky calls for a meeting, Quick Water meets Thunder's glance, and quickly looks away. In Clear Sky's camp, Quick Water curls up while she drowses in a patch of sunlight. :When Thunder asks Clear Sky about his lack of care for Frost, Quick Water agrees with him, rising to her paws, and facing Clear Sky. Thunder notes that she was standing up to have her voice heard, and that she had known Clear Sky all her life. He also thinks that if any cat could reason with Clear Sky, it would be Quick Water, and she asks quietly about his doing. Quick Water adds that Clear Sky is their leader, not tormentor, and tells him to think of Quiet Rain, and if she wanted to see it. Clear Sky tells her to leave his mother out, but Quick Water ignores him, and asks if it was why she wished him good luck in the mountains. When Thunder is about to announce something, Quick Water tells him to get down, calling him a furball, and Thunder is surprised, as he thought she was on his side. The First Battle :As Falling Feather argues with Clear Sky, she notes that she saved Quick Water from drowning. After she is scratched on the muzzle, Quick Water joins Falling Feather, and they huddle close, murmuring something. Clear Sky speculates on their discussion, and then calls for a meeting, prompting Quick Water to join it. As he speaks, Clear Sky remarks that he must be able to trust Falling Feather during hard times, and Quick Water comments that he knew Falling Feather since he was a kit, and that he could trust her. Leaf asks if the cats not from the mountains could trust her, and Quick Water responds in the affirmative. Clear Sky then informs the other cats to report Falling Feather if she was disloyal, and while the others give hasty nods, Clear Sky calls out Quick Water, and she glares, responding that she wouldn't report her, as Falling Feather would never be disloyal. As Clear Sky instructs the others to treat Falling Feather lowly, Quick Water moves closer to Falling Feather. :Clear Sky then announces that they would fight any cat that would cross their territory, and Quick Water inquires if that included Gray Wing, as he was his brother. As the other cats chant that they would be together, Falling Feather and Quick Water join in, but watch their mates warily. Clear Sky beckons the two closer, and notes that they would show Fircone and Nettle their skills after they did so. He nudges back other cats to allow Fircone and Nettle to train, including Falling Feather and Quick Water. Clear Sky allows Alder and Birch to watch, and Quick Water gives a disapproving look, but he ignores it, as he hopes that she would change her mind once they became remarkable fighters. :After a training session with Alder and Birch, Quick Water climbs the slope above Clear Sky's nest, and peers into the trees. Thorn and Dew, two rogues, ask to join Clear Sky's group, but Quick Water scrambles down the slope, stopping beside Falling Feather, and refuses their request. Thorn mentions a tom with huge white paws, and Quick Water asks if it was Thunder, and how was he. Dew mentions how Gray Wing was preparing them for battle, and Quick Water remarks that he wouldn't start a battle. After meeting Tom, Clear Sky sees Falling Feather pace beside Quick Water as the latter grooms herself. He then calls the cats to train for battle, and Quick Water inquires the reason to harm each other. Clear Sky orders Falling Feather to lie on her back, but Quick Water pads to the ring's edge, and questions Clear Sky's choice, as she would be injured by Snake. :Once the session is over, Quick Water rubs a cut on her muzzle with her paw. When noticing Jackdaw's Cry's condition, Quick Water looks up from eating a shrew, and comments that he would starve in the two days before the meeting. When Clear Sky and Gray Wing meet up, Thunder recognizes Quick Water from Clear Sky's group. As some of the cats are riled up, Quick Water is at Falling Feather's side. After Tall Shadow makes her statement, Quick Water glances at Falling Feather. Once the battle begins, Thunder staggers back against Quick Water and Leaf. During the battle, Wind Runner tears at Quick Water's spine fur with her claws. After the battle, Quick Water eyes Dappled Pelt warily as she follows Snake, with Nettle, Dew, and Thorn following her. The Blazing Star : Trivia *She has been mistakenly described as a tom. *She has been called Quiet Water. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Rogue Category:Minor Character Category:Ancient Tribe Cat Category:Thunder Rising characters Category:Early Settlers Category:Clear Sky's Cats Category:Clanless Cats Category:The First Battle characters